Past and Future
by butirstar
Summary: Bula just came back from kindergarten and she wanted to show something to Bulma. She accidentally activated a time machine in Bulma's lab. She travelled to the past where she met the Future Trunks. No pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my fist fic for Dragon Ball. I just came up with the idea after re-read the Dragon Ball Manga. Hope you enjoy this fan fic!

Oh yes, I don't own the characters!

* * *

><p>The Past and Future<p>

Chapter 1

Capsule Corp. is the company that have been known for ages. Started with Dr. Brief's family who ran the company; it was very small company back then. After they made some research on capsules; its function and advantages, the company became popular and everyone, not only in the West City, but the whole world bought the items from Capsule Corp.

Now, the company was handled by Bulma, Dr. Brief only daughter that have talent form the Brief's family traits. She was really into technology when she was small and she created several gadgets beside the capsules. She was the person who created the radar wave for finding the Dragon Ball.

She went through a lot of adventure with a boy name Goku. She travelled to a planet called Namek and met with her husband during Frieza's war in Namek. They fell in love when they came back to Earth and blessed with a son called Trunks.

Trunks resembles his father a lot except for the colour of his hair. Bulma and Vegeta then have a daughter, ten years after giving birth to Trunks. The little girl is called Bula and she resembles Bulma in all kind of her way; her hair and also her attitude.

They lived happily after the Majin Buu's war and Bulma got busier and busier after that. Her parents had passed away and she lived with her family in a big mansion. Vegeta also helped her a lot and Trunks has grown up and one day he will be in charge for the next head of Capsule Corp.

Little Bula is now 5 years old and she spent most of her time in the big mansion besides going to the kindergarten. She's very closed to her father, Vegeta and Vegeta liked to spend his time with his daughter.

Bulma sometimes seemed to neglect her daughter for she was too occupied with her new creation; the Time Machine. Driven from her adventure in the past where she met her future son, she wanted to create a time machine so that she could travel through time. But the machine consume a lot of time.

Vegeta had just picked up Bula from her kindergarten. Bula learned how to make animals from clay and she made a rabbit. Her teacher praised her and she was eager to show the rabbit to her mother.

"Now Bula, go to your room and change your uniform. I'll wait for you in the dining room. Lunch will be ready. Trunks will come back any minute. Okay?" Vegeta patted his daughter's head. Bula smiled widely and nodded. She then trotted happily to her room.

She changed into her regular outfit; white blouse and green skirt. She went to the dining room where Trunks and Vegeta were waiting for her.

"Hey there, little one. How's your school?" asked Trunks and picked her up and put her on his lap. Bula giggled.

"It's fun! Today, I made a bunny from clay. Teacher said the bunny is pretty! I want to show it to Mommy!" She looked around for Bulma who wasn't there with them. "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy said we should not wait for her. Let's eat first. Mommy will join us soon," said Vegeta, hoping that Bula won't be sad to hear this.

"Okay! I know that Mommy is busy lately. Maybe I should go to the lab and show her the clay bunny," Bula smiled and ate her lunch that had been made by her father. Vegeta learned how to cook with Chi Chi several years ago and his cooking improved day by day. So, he's officially did the cooking for his family.

After lunch, Bula went to her room and put the clay bunny into her pocket and looked for Bulma in the lab. The lab was enormously spacious and filled with the sound of machines and computer's beeping. Bula walked around while searching for Bulma.

She called Bulma's name for several times but her voice seemed drown with the sounds of the machines and computers. She stopped walking for a while as she was tired. Something caught her eyes as she turned to her left. She saw a small space-craft-like vehicle, red in colour. She lowly approached the small space craft and stared at it for a while.

It looked like a car as she could see the seat inside the space craft. The cover was opened and there's no one there. Bula really liked the space craft and climbed up. She giggled as she sat down. She stared at the monitor flashed with several colour of red, blue and green. There were buttons and one of them has numbers on it. She pressed some numbers and suddenly the cover closed. Bula was getting excited and she accidentally hit the red button.

The space craft's engine was activated and started to glow. Bulma who was coming back from her lunch with Vegeta heard the sound and rushed to it. Both of them were surprised to see Bula inside the space craft that she created for the Time Machine. She yelled on top of her lungs, calling Bula's name but Bula couldn't hear her. She waved at her parents.

Vegeta and Bulma tried to stop the machine but they were too late. The machine vanished from their sight, taking Bula with it. Bulma cried in frustration while Vegeta hugged her and calmed her. Bulma was blaming herself for it's her fault that her daughter, her only daughter had disappeared. She promised herself to find her daughter no matter what!

**Please Read and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is out! Please read and review!

The Past and Future

Chapter 2

Trunks walked out from the building and looked up to the sky. Today was sunny and warm. He smiled and decided to go to the graveyard once more. He often visited his deceased mother, Bulma who died from cancer. And now, he's living alone in a capsule house that used to be Capsule Corp. main company a long time ago.

He walked through a park where several children were playing while the mothers were watching and talking, maybe gossiping. Her mother didn't have time to go the park like this for they lived in a war for several years. After defeating Android 17 and 18 and also Cell, his world became peaceful. The city was alive once again, without using the Dragon Balls.

Trunks put the bouquet of flowers on his mother's tomb and talked to her for a moment. He usually talked about his work and his life. He knew that her mother was so happy in the other world or perhaps met his deceased father who left him when he was a child. Thanks to the Time Machine that been created by his genius mother, he went back to the past and met his father. Of course, Vegeta at that time was fierce and arrogant.

He looked at his watch and said goodbye to his mother. It was nearly noon and he had to go back home. He was living alone and he had to do all the house chores. He flew back home which was located not far from the graveyard.

He reached home and started to think of what to cook today. He nearly ran out of groceries so he decided to go to the grocery store in the evening. As he was taking out the eggs and meat, he was taken aback by a space craft appeared in the living room that used to be his mother's lab. He put the eggs and the meat back in the fridge and slowly approached the space craft. He needed to be careful because he didn't know what's inside. He nearly jumped as the cover opened.

He carefully peeped through the cover and saw a little girl with a blue hair was sleeping inside the space craft. He stared at her for a while and gently picked her up and put her on the sofa. The girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Onii-chan." She rubbed her sleepy eyes and stared at Trunks who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that, Onii-chan?"

"Who are you?" Trunks asked.

Bula blinked for a moment. "I'm Bula, your sister. Don't you remember?" Then she looked around. "Where's Mommy and Daddy? And why aren't you going to work?"

"I think you've mistaken, kid. Your parents are not here and I don't have little sister. Where are you from?" Trunks asked curiously.

"I'm from the West City. And I am your sister, Onii-chan, don't you recognise me anymore?" she stared with big watery eyes. Trunks gulped for she looked like she'll start to cry.

"Wait. Look. How can you come here with that?" he pointed to the space craft. "Who sent you here?"

Bula blinked again. "Well, I was searching for Mommy to give her this," she shoved her pocket and showed the clay bunny to Trunks. "Then, I saw that space car and got inside it. Then, I fell asleep."

Trunks rubbed his face and sighed. "And you accidentally hit some buttons and come here. Am I right?"

Bula smiled and nodded. "Where's Mommy?"

"I'm sorry, kid, but your Mommy is not here. You accidentally came here and I need you to send you back to your house." Trunks explained to her. Then he checked the space craft. He saw the label 'Capsule Corp.' at the end of the craft. He knew it! That little girl was her sister from the future. He jumped inside the space craft and looked at the screen. He sighed heavily. Her sister had travelled too far then he was expected. He scratched the back of his neck. He didn't know how to handle this kind of Time Machine for it was different from his back then.

Bula was still sitting on the sofa and looked around. She realised that it was not her house she was staying. Then she looked at Trunks who was still checking the space craft. This Trunks was different from Trunks that she knew. His body was quite tough and he seemed taller than her brother. Trunks that she knew was thinner than Trunks whom she was staring at. She really missed her brother even though he was always busy with his work. She started to cry. Trunks closed the cover and went to her. Another problem might occur was he didn't know how to handle little kid.

"Look, don't cry. I'll fix the Time Machine and I'll send you back to your family. But we need to eat first. I'm hungry," he rubbed his stomach. Bula giggled when he did that.

Trunks went back to the kitchen and continue with his cooking. Bula just watched him at the dining table and waited until the lunch was served.

"It's good. Just like Daddy's cooking." Bula praised Trunks' cooking.

"Your Dad does the cooking?" Trunks asked just to figure out the answer. Bula nodded. "What's your Dad's name?"

"Vegeta," she simply answered and took another bite. Trunks was nearly choking when he heard Vegeta's name. "What's wrong, Onii-chan?" Bula looked concerned as Trunks coughed.

"Nothing, really. It's just…I was…never mind," he shook his head. "Finish your meal. I'm going to repair your Time Machine."

Bula nodded and finished her meal. Later, she joined Trunks near the Time Machine. She didn't know the space craft was a Time Machine. Trunks checked the battery. It was completely run out. He sighed. Every part of the Time Machine was new to him. He needed to charge the battery so he could sent Bula home, back to her time.

"This is going to take a long time. I need to charge the battery but I don't know how. Looks like you have to stay here for a while, kid. What's your name again?" he asked.

"I'm Bula," she answered by looking at him.

"Okay, Bula," Trunks kneeled down, "I need to get you some of the clothes and things that you need. You're going to stay here until I fix the Time Machine."

Bula nodded. "Okay. I promise I'll be good," she smiled.

"Good. Let's go. I need to buy some groceries too," Trunks stood up and hurried to his car. Bula trotted behind him.

They went to the shopping mall and Trunks searched for the kids' compartment. He never went to this compartment before. He let Bula chose her favourite clothes. Then, they went to the grocery store. He needed to buy extra food because he's not staying alone anymore. Bula helped him carry one of the grocery bags and even helped him cook for dinner.

Bula yawned after cleaning up the dishes. Trunks knew that Bula needed a room. He ushered her to his mom's room. It was quite big and comfortable. He told Bula that she could have this room for a while. He tucked Bula to bed and went to his own room, just beside his mom's.

Bula couldn't sleep much because this was not her room. She stared at the ceiling and sometimes tossed to left and right. She missed her room which full with teddy bears and dolls. She jumped off from her bed and went to Trunks' room. Trunks didn't lock the door and Bula slowly opened the door. She tugged Trunks' arm gently saying that she couldn't go to sleep.

Trunks let her share his bed and she snuggled up to him. He stared at Bula who was breathing peacefully. He really longed to have a little sister when he was teenager. Now his wish has come true! He stroked Bula's hair gently and promised to look after her. He wanted to be the best big brother to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! I don't own any Dragon Ball Z characters! Please Read and Review!

The Past and Future

Chapter 3

It's not hard for Bula to get used of her new surrounding after she has been in the past for a week. Trunks showed her around and they also visited Cici who was staying at the end of West City. She lived with Ranchi and Chiao Zu. They couldn't believe that Bulma had a daughter in the future and they like Bula because she's talkative.

Trunks sent Bula to kindergarten and it was near his office. Being a journalist is quite flexible for him and sometimes he did his work at home. Bula enjoyed being in kindergarten and she made friends easily. The teachers also liked her for she has a good manner.

As usual, Trunks waited for her in front of the gate. When her class ended, she quickly ran to him and told him what she had studied for that day.

"Bula, you forgot your drawing," said her teacher, Amy, and brought her drawing to her. She drew a picture of her and Trunks.

"Thanks, Miss Amy!" Bula took the drawing and hugged Amy.

"Have a wonderful weekend you too," Amy smiled and patted Bula's head.

"Thanks, Miss Amy," Bula chirped.

"You want a ride, Amy? We can send you back home," Trunks offered.

"No thanks. I have a meeting after this. See you guys later," she waved as Bula hopped into the car. Trunks smiled and they drove away.

Amy was Trunks' neighbour who stayed two blocks from his house. She knew her since the Androids war and Amy's mother died during the war so Amy lived alone since then. Trunks often helped her but she preferred to be independent.

When the first time Trunks sent Bula to the kindergarten, he told Amy that Bula stayed with his aunt, which obviously he made up this story, before she was under his care. He already told Bula not to say that she's from the future.

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow? Luna said that she often goes to the beach every weekend. Please! Please! Pleaaaseeee!" she pleaded as she clasped her hands and did the watering-puppy-eyes to Trunks.

Trunks smiled and nodded. "Sure. But you must have your swimming suit first before going to the beach. You can't swim without your swimming suit, am I right?"

Bula cheered and gobbled up her lunch. She can't wait to buy the swimming suit as well as going to the beach.

Trunks took her to the swimming suit store. Bula tried some of the suits and she finally chose the baby blue swimming suit with pink polka dot. Trunks paid the swimming suit and they went back home.

Bula stared at the sky, hoping that it would be sunny for the next day. Trunks did his daily workout and sometimes took a glance of Bula at the balcony. He knew that she couldn't wait to go to the beach.

Bula saw Amy walked by and waved at her. "Hi there, Miss Amy. Where are you going?" she asked.

"Hello, Bula. I'm going to the grocery store," Amy waved back to her.

"Can I come along?" Bula asked.

"Sure. But you have to ask your brother's permission," Amy nodded.

Bula told her to wait and went to Trunks who was doing push-ups. "Onii-chan, can I go to the grocery store with Miss Amy? Please!" she did her puppy eyes once more as she knew Trunks couldn't resist that!

"Okay but don't be naughty to her. She's your teacher," Trunks said while doing his push-ups. Bula cheered and happily went to the grocery store with Amy.

She helped Amy carried the basket and helped her choosing the fruits. "Where are you going this weekend, Miss Amy?" she asked as they walked to the dry food section.

"I'm going to my aunt's house at the South City. It's been a while since I visited her last month. How about you, Bula? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes! Onii-chan and I will go to the beach tomorrow. I'm hoping for a sunny day so that we can go to the beach. I bought the swimming suit this afternoon," Bula replied and swung the basket left and right.

"Really? That's great. And did you buy the sun-block lotion?" Amy asked. Bula shook her head and asked her about the lotion. "You can't go to the beach without the lotion. Your skin my get sunburn. Come, let me buy you the lotion," she took Bula's hand and walked to the lotion section. "Wear this lotion before you go for a swim, okay?"

Bula nodded and thanked her. When she went back home, she told Trunks about the lotion. Trunks said that the lotion was for girls and boys don't need it.

The next day, Bula woke up earlier than usual and packed some sandwiches and lemonade and put it in the picnic basket. Trunks made sure that he took the mat with them. Then, they went to the beach.

Bula was preoccupied with the glittering sea and the sound of the wave when she got there. Some of the people were already there and they could hear the laughing and giggling children who were playing and swimming.

Trunks spread the mat under the big shady tree while Bula applied the lotion to her body. Trunks helped her applied the lotion to her back. She ran happily to the water and wave was gently splashing the shore.

Trunks watched her playing near the water and she went back to the shore and searched for the seashell. Bula trotted back to Trunks who was laying on the mat.

"Look what I found, Onii-chan," she showed the shells to him. "It's beautiful. I'm going to find some more," she ran back to where she searched the shells. After tired collecting the shell, she drank the lemonade and built sandcastle nearby.

"Onii-chan, let's go for a swim," she tugged Trunks' hand gently. "I want to learn how to swim."

"You never swim before?" Trunks asked. Bula shook her head. "Okay, let's go."

Trunks taught her how to swim. At first she was scared as she thought she would drown or drifted far away to the sea. Trunks told her kick the water so that she won't drown. She kicked the water hard and finally she could swim on her own.

It was near noon and Trunks told her that they had to go back. They packed up their stuffs and that when Trunks realized that his skin was burning. He should have to wear the sun-block lotion. He drove as fast as he could as he could feel the burn on his skin.

When he reached home, he looked like a scorching lobster. He couldn't even touch his skin! He groaned in pain when he sat on the chair. Bula remembered what Amy told her if she got sunburn.

She took aloe lotion which Amy bought to her in case she got sunburn and applied to the scorching Trunks. "See, I told you that you have to wear the lotion, Onii-chan. Now you look like a scorching lobster," she giggled.

"I'm strong enough to bear the pain, Bula," he winked at her. Bula slapped his shoulder and he howled in pain. "What did you do that for? It's hurt!"

"I wanted to know how strong you are, Onii-chan," she laughed. Comical tears ran down to Trunks cheek as he knew he couldn't bear the pain. He was sore for a week!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up! Please Read and Review :)

The Past and Future

Chapter 4

Trunks tried to figure out how to charge the space craft's battery. It was totally different from his Time Machine. Bula was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her yet. She just came back from a school trip and told him everything that she did and then she fell asleep.

Trunks searched for the blue print of his Time Machine in his mother's room. Bulma always kept her research or blue prints in her room and this made things easier for Trunks to search for them.

Trunks found the blue print and studied every single thing. There were things that he didn't understand albeit he could read his mother's handwriting. He found out about the battery and tried to use the same charger to the space craft's battery.

This will take a lot of time, thought Trunks. He pushed the button at the space craft and it turned into a capsule. Then he put the capsule in the charger's cluster and prayed that the space craft will be fully charged.

He went to his room and Bula was still sleeping. She still wore her school uniform. Trunks smiled and went to the living room and watched TV. Few minutes later, Bula woke up and found him in the living room. She sat next to him and yawned.

"Are you having a nice dream?" Trunks asked.

She nodded and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "I dream of flying with birds in the sky," she said, "and I wish I could fly."

Trunks looked at her. "You never fly on your own before? I mean, did your father teach you about flying technique?" he asked.

"No. I never trained before. Daddy told me to study hard and be smart like Mommy. But I watched him trained in Gravity Room once," she told Trunks.

Trunks remember being in the Gravity Room with Vegeta before fighting the perfect Cell and they continued their training in the Hyperbolic Chamber.

"I learn something at the school trip today," she said as Trunks was being silence for a while. "I learn how to make a kite. We stopped at the kite shop before going back to school and the shop uncle taught us how to make one."

"Shop uncle? You mean the owner of the shop?" Bula nodded.

"Let's make a kite!" she cheered and jumped on the sofa. "Come on, Onii-chan! Let's do a kite together! Then we can play kite at the park!"

"Whoa, whoa, little lady. Don't jump on the sofa or you're going to break it. Well, let's see. Today is sunny and a little bit windy," Trunks looked at his watch that could tell the weather, "and I think it's a perfect time to play kite. Let's go to Aunt Cici's house," he winked at Bula.

Bula cheered and hugged him. Bula hurried to her room and changed her clothes. Then Trunks lifted her up and carried her on his back. "Hold on tight, Bula. We're going to fly!"

Bula held on his neck and shouted happily as Trunks lifted off from their house. They reached Cici's house few minutes later. Bula told them about the kite that she learned from the trip.

"All you need are papers and bamboo. And don't forget the strings, scissors and glue," said Ranchi.

"I'll go and get the bamboo at the forest nearby. Don't worry, I won't be long," said Chiao Zu.

"I want to go too!" Bula raised her hand.

"Oh no, you don't, young lady. It's dangerous and let Chiao Zu find the bamboo," said Trunks. Bula made a sulky face but she smiled again when Chiao Zu came back.

Bula and Chiao Zu made their own kites with a little help from Trunks. Bula was so happy and she couldn't wait to fly her kite.

"Come, let's go outside and fly these kites," said Chiao Zu. Bula nodded and trotted behind him as he went outside.

Chiao Zu held tight to the string and ran as fast as he could. His kite slowly lifted from the ground flew high up to the sky.

"It's flying! It's flying!" Bula shouted happily. "Now, it's my turn!" Bula did the same as Chiao Zu but her kite didn't go up. She ran and ran again until she felt she wanted to cry.

Trunks sighed and walked up to her and patted her head. "Now, now, Bula. Don't cry. Let me help you fly your kite. Here, you hold on the string and I'll hold to your kite. When I count in three, you run as fast as you can, got it?"

Bula nodded and held to the string once more. Trunks held to her kite and count to three. Bula ran as fast as she could and Trunks let her kite go. This time, her kite flew and she laughed joyfully.

Cici and Ranchi watched them nearby and were happy seeing Bula, Trunks and Chiao Zu laughed merrily.

"If Bulma was here, she'll be happy to see them," said Cici and looked up to the sky.

"Yeah. She will. And I think she's looking at us now from the Heaven," Ranchi smiled.

Trunks and Bula went back home after eating dinner with Cici, Ranchi and Chiao Zu. Bula was asleep when Trunks carried her home. She was holding her kite while sleeping and she had a joyful day. He tucked her in bed and hung the kite on the wall. Then he realized something written on the kite's tail.

Bula scribbled her name and Trunks' on the kite's tail. Trunks smiled lie down next to her. It was the best day he ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

The Past and Future

Chapter 5

Trunks was doing his work at his computer desk while Bula was flipping the pages of the book. It was another weekend and Trunks needed to finish his journals by tomorrow. Bula knew that his brother was busy so she didn't dare to disturb him.

Bula finished flipping the pages and took another book. This time, she took a book about cakes and cookies. Feeling hungry as she looked at the delicate food in the book, her stomach growled.

"Onii-chan, I'm hungry," said Bula.

Trunks didn't hear her because he was too occupied to his work. Bula climbed the chair where Trunks was sitting and sat on his lap.

"Hey, don't disturb me, Bula. I'm trying to finish my work," Trunks look down at her.

"But I'm hungry," pleaded Bula.

"You already eat four sandwiches this morning. Shouldn't you wait for lunch?" he asked as he looked at the computer screen.

"But it's already noon! I want to eat! I want to eat cake!" she shook the keyboard.

"Hey, you'll mess up my work," Trunks quickly saved his journal file. "Alright, alright. Let's decide what to eat for lunch." Trunks picked her up and they went to the kitchen.

Trunks opened the fridge. There's nothing there left except for the juices.

"Where's our food? Are we being robbed?" Bula was shocked.

"We're not being robbed, Bula. We're just out of food supply. Looks like we need to do some shopping," Trunks closed the fridge and sighed.

"But I want to eat now, Onii-chan. My stomach was calling for food. Hear that?" Trunks heard Bula's stomach growled. "It's asking for delicious cake."

"How do you know that your stomach wants a cake?" asked Trunks, his hands on his hip.

"Because I read the cake book just now. And I want it!" Bula stared at Trunks. This time, she didn't do the puppy eyes. She seemed that she wanted to throw tantrum.

"Are you sure that those cakes in the book are delicious?" Trunks tried to play silly with her.

"Of course! There are chocolate cakes, strawberry cakes and blueberry too! It looks delicious," Bula stomach growled again. Trunks chuckled.

"Okay. Let's eat out today. But after that, I need to finish my work so you can't disturb me afterwards, got it?" Trunks winked.

Bula beamed and nodded. "Let's go now! To the cake shop!"

Trunks and Bula left their house by a car. Bula was very excited and she couldn't wait to go to the cake shop. Trunks stopped as they reached the city. There were rows of shops that had been built two years ago and people started to have their normal life after the Android attack.

"Okay now, let's have our lunch first," said Trunks as he parked the car. Bula jumped off from her seat.

"But I thought we're going to the cake shop," she looked at Trunks.

"Lunch first. And then cake," he took Bula's hand and searched for the restaurant.

"Onii-chan, look there. It's Miss Amy! Let's go to her!" she dragged Trunks with her as she saw Amy in the restaurant.

"Miss Amy!" she ran towards Amy. Amy was surprised to see Trunks and Bula coming towards her.

"Hey, Bula. Are you guys having lunch here?" asked Amy.

"I guess so," Trunks chuckled. Bula took a seat beside Amy.

"Onii-chan, let's eat with Miss Amy. Miss Amy, can we join you for lunch, please?" she tugged Amy's hand.

"Sure. I would love too. Have a seat, Mr. Trunks," Amy smiled and gestured her hand to the chair in front of her.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. Thanks," Trunks cleared his throat. "Just call me Trunks, please." He sat opposite to Amy. Bula tried not to laugh. For her, the way Trunks acted just now was funny.

They ordered the meal and had lunch together. Bula did the talking most of the time and she repeatedly mention about the cakes. After having lunch, three of them went to the cake shop which was not far from the restaurant.

Bula dashed into the cake shop and was amazed by various cakes in there. She ran here and there to look at the cakes and she didn't know which one to choose.

"Onii-chan, how many cakes that I'm suppose to have?" she asked.

"Only one. The one that you really, really want," he ruffled Bula's head. "Oh, you can choose to, Amy. My treat."

Amy smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Three of them looked for the cake that they wanted. Bula couldn't choose the cake that she wanted because there were too many. She peered to the glass carefully and her mouth began to water.

"Can I have this one?" she pointed to the chocolate cake with a cherry on top of it. Trunks nodded and Bula cheered.

They went to the park to eat the cakes they had bought. Bula was still fascinated with the cake that she chose. She took a small bite. The chocolate cake melted in her mouth. That was the most delicious cake she ever tasted. She saved the cherry for the last bite.

Trunks continued his journal as they got home. Bula couldn't stop smiling after eating the cake. She took the book of cakes and cookies once again and stared at them. She wanted to have one more cake for dinner.

Trunks finished his work, eventually and he was satisfied. He stretched his arms and yawned. It's time for dinner and he forgot to go to the grocery this evening. He called for Bula but she didn't answer. He started to get worried as he couldn't find Bula.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Bula and she had something in her hand.

"Where have you been, Bula? You could at least tell me where are you going," he sounded a little mad but Bula just smiled at him.

"You said I can't disturb you so I went to Miss Amy's. She baked something for us," she beamed and they went to the kitchen. Bula opened the box that she carried in her hand. There were colourful cupcakes.

"Cupcakes! Cupcakes!" Bula cheered. "Let's eat them!"

Trunks smiled and nodded. They ate the cupcakes for their dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

The Past and Future

**Sorry for being away for so long. I've been busy with all kind of things. Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy reading it ^^**

Chapter 6

"Don't forget to get your parents' or guardian's signature. You have to submit the form tomorrow," reminded Amy for second time. The children nodded and packed their bags.

Bula folded the form nicely and put it in her bag. She was ready to go home. Trunks had already waited for her at the front gate. She waved her friends goodbye and left with her brother.

"Miss Amy wanted you to sign this form," Bula showed the form to Trunks after lunch. "It's the form for our cross country tomorrow."

"Cross country?" Trunks frowned and read the form.

"Yes, cross country. You see, Onii-chan, we have to run around the village. We're going there by bus," said Bula happily. She couldn't wait to cross country for the next day.

"Isn't it marathon?" asked Trunks.

Bula pondered a while. "Well, Miss Amy said that it's going to be a cross country."

Trunks chuckled. "It's the same, Bula. In marathon, you have to run just like cross country."

"Miss Amy also told us to bring our own lunch. After running, we're going to have a picnic on a hill."

"What do you want for lunch then? Onigiri? Rice curry?" asked Trunks. Since Bula lived with him, he usually did the cooking.

"Let's see…umm…I would like to have a hamburger," she grinned. "You see, my friend, Lisa always brings hamburger for lunch."

"Hamburger is not good for your health. As the Saiyan, we need to eat healthy foods such as rice and vegetables. So, it's decided. I'll cook rice curry for you tomorrow." Trunks signed the form and handed it to Bula. Then he stretched his arms. "I'm going to do a little bit training. Want to join?" he asked.

Bula nodded happily and changed to her training suits. She often trained with Trunks lately and she wanted to be strong like Trunks and Bezita.

The next day…

"Onii-chan, I'm ready!" Bula shouted. She was wearing her P.E suits and waiting for Trunks at the main door.

"I'm coming!" Trunks headed to the main door with a lunch box and bottle in his hand. "This is your lunch box. And here's your drink. Make sure you drink a lot of water after running, okay?"

"Okay," she took the lunch box and drinking bottle. "Let's go!"

Trunks sent Bula off to her kindergarten where everyone was waiting for the bus. Amy was there too and she was delighted to see Bula and Trunks.

"Are you ready for the marathon, Bula?" Amy asked.

Bula nodded happily. "I can't wait, Miss Amy!"

"Make sure that she stays out of trouble. She's been talking about the marathon the whole night. I hope that she won't bring you trouble, Amy," said Trunks.

"No, nothing at all. I'll take care of her. Don't worry. Bula, say goodbye to you brother," Amy smiled.

Bula and her friends waved to Trunks as he was leaving with his car. Trunks waved back at them. Few minutes later, the bus arrived. The children queued to board the bus. Three teachers accompanied them and told them the do's and the don'ts.

They reached the country side in 20 minutes. Bula was so excited to see the houses, the cows and the horses. The children got off the bus and they couldn't wait to cross country. After a short briefing, the children started to make a run in a slow pace. Bula and her friends, Luna and Riko, ran in the same pace together. And sometimes they stopped to look at the cows and chickens.

It was nearly afternoon and they were having their lunch after running. Bula sat with her friends and ate her lunch together. They even shared their lunch. After lunch, they went back home by bus. Bula was so tired that she slept on the way back to school.

When Bula woke up, she was already home. Trunks fetched her at school and tucked her into bed. She slowly got up from bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes and went to the living room where Trunks was watching TV.

"Hey, you awake?" Trunks smiled at her and picked her up and put her on his lap. Bula yawned.

"I'm hungry," says Bula in her sleepy voice.

Trunks chuckled and carried his sleepy little sister to the kitchen. He already cooked something for Bula. Bula ate heartily and praised his brother's cooking. Then she told everything what she saw during the cross country. She was fascinated with cows and hoped that one day she'll have a cow of her own. Trunks laughed as he listened to her story.

"We can go to Aunt Cici's house this weekend and I'll take you to see some horses. You love horses?" asked Trunks.

"I love horses! Let's go now!" Bula chirped.

"I told you we're going there this weekend. I promise. Finish your meal, Bula. After this you have to take a bath," said Trunks.

Bula nodded and ate happily.


End file.
